


[Podfic] strong like some running wave

by Jinxy



Series: sonhoedesrazao's tumblr fics [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: [00:09:55] | Podfic of sonhoedesrazão's tumblr ficstrong like some running wave.Author summary: He looks at Even and it hits him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [strong like some running wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457274) by [sonhoedesrazao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonhoedesrazao/pseuds/sonhoedesrazao). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2h6cbovwrh4rb2d/%5BSkam%5D_strong_like_some_running_wave.mp3)**  [10 MB] | **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/med5liez25dfmfn/%5BSkam%5D_strong_like_some_running_wave.m4b)**  [9 MB]

_00:09:55_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sonhoedesrazao for giving me permission to record your fics. I really love the little snapshots you've written about I + E.
> 
> [Tumblr](deliciouswhenyousleep.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](twitter.com/jinxyreads)


End file.
